A symposium on "molecules and cell movement" is planned by the Society of General Physiologists at the Asilomar Conference Center, Pacific Grove, California, September 6-10, 1974. Four symposium sessions will cover the specific topics of chromosome movement, ciliary and flagellar motility, microfilament systems, and bacterial and protozoan motility. The basic purpose of the conference is to examine the mechanics and mechanisms of non-muscular motility in terms of recent physiological, biochemical, and biophysical findings in an effort to relate these processes to molecular events. Such a convening of experts in these various areas should be of mutual benefit to the contributors as well as the diverse members of the audience. Moreover, publication of the symposium will serve the broader purpose of co- ordinating in one volume the many recent advances in the field of biological motility.